Sellon
Sellon to Neathianka. Była liderem grupy Sellon i sługą Mag Mela. Była trzecia w rankingu BakuPrzestrzeni. Informacje Sellon posiada tajemniczą osobowość. Kocha styl i wdzięk w bitwie. Ma ukrytą w sobie brutalność ale jest to rzadko spotykane. Anime Sellon pierwszy raz pojawiła się w 1 odcinku Mechtanium Surge, i okazało się, że jest 3 w rankingu BakuPrzestrzeni. Później, w 2 odcinku, gdy Zenthon przeszkodził w pojedynku Jacka i Marucho, weszła do gry i razem z Anubiasem próbowała go pokonać, niestety nieskutecznie. W 4 odcinku, razem z Chris walczyła przeciwko Shunowi i Danowi. Sellon przegrała, gdyż wolała zwyciężyć publiczność niż pojedynek. Po pojedynku, zaproponowała Shunowi dołączenie do jej Drużyny. W 5 odcinku, Sellon razem z Anubiasem pomogła Shunowi i Marucho w walce przeciwko trzem Cyclone Percivalom. W 6 odcinku, gdy Anubias skończył pojedynek z Danem, powiedziała mu, że Mag Mel jest z niego dumny. W 7 odcinku, przekonywała Shuna, by został liderem Młodych Wojowników. Gdy jej się to udało, powiedziała, że Shun wpadł w jej zasadzkę. W 10 odcinku, posłużyła się Spyron do przywołania Mechtogana, Braxiona. Bez problemu pokonała dzięki niemu przeciwników. W 13 odcinku, Sellon walczyła z Marucho, lecz poddała się. Miała przenieść się do Nowej Vestroi. W 14 odcinku, walczyła z Danem i Drago posługując się 3 mechtoganami i 6 bakuganani. Przyznała się wtedy Danowi, że pracuje dla Mag Mela, lecz nie powiedziała jak ma na imię. Powiedziała także, że jej poprzednik także pracuje dla Mag Mela. W 21 odcinku oszukała wojowników i Soon oraz Chris, wmawiając im, że Mag Mel ukarał ją za wcześniejszą wpadkę i że uciekła od niego. Wykorzystała to i zabrała Danowi "Klucz". Po tym przekazała go Mag Mel'owi, lecz zamiast ją wynagrodzić, Mag Mel oszukał ją i uwięził w kuli energii. Bakugany *Ventus Spyron (strażniczy bakugan) *Subterra Vertexx (pożyczony od Chris) *Haos Krowll (pożyczony od Soon) *Mechtogan Braxion (otrzymany od Mag Mela) *Mechtogan Miserak (otrzymany od Mag Mela) *Mechtogan Rock Fist (otrzymany od Mag Mela) *Mechtogan Deezall (otrzymany od Mag Mela) Ciekawostki *Pracuje wraz z Anubiasem dla Mag Mela. *Nie jest pewne, czy Spyron jest jej strażniczym bakuganem, ponieważ na zdjęciu z CN jest ona razem z Vertexxem. Jednak to używając Spyron, Sellon przywołała Mechtogana. *Jej głos w formie Neathianki brzmi groźniej niż w formie człowieka. *W formie Neathianki ma dłuższą sukienkę. *Potrafiła kontrolować aż 3 Mechtogany naraz. *Na jej stroju i fryzurze w formie Neathianki widać oczy Razenoida. *Jest jedną z niewielu przedstawicieli Neathii, którzy nie grają Haosem. *Sellon wraz z Anubiasem nie są prawdziwymi formami życia. Zostali sztucznie stworzeni przez Mag Mela. To oznacza, że nie jest prawdziwą Neathianką, a sztuczną formą Neathian. *Gdyby ją zaliczyć jako prawdziwą Neathiankę,byłaby jedyną widzianą grającą Ventusem. Galeria SellonTeam.PNG|Cała drużyna Sellon SellonNeath.JPG|Prawdziwa forma Sellon 427px-Sellon_epi2.png|Sellon z odcinka 2 chris i sellon.jpg|Chris i Sellon sellon and her bakugan.jpg|Sellon i Vertexx Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_5_Part_2_2_360p_1_0025.jpg|Sellon Sellon.PNG|Sellon 3614425.jpg|Sellon i Spyron Sellon.jpg|Sellon rzucając Spyron selloon.jpg sellon sesja 1.jpg sellon sesja 2.jpg sellon sesja 3.jpg sellon sesja 4.jpg sellon sesja 5.jpg sellon sesja 7.jpg sellon sesja 8.jpg sellon sesja 6.jpg sellon sesja 10.jpg sellon sesja 11.jpg sellon sesja 12.jpg sellon sesja 13.jpg sellon sesja 14.jpg sellon sesja 15.jpg sellon sesja 16.jpg sellon sesja 17.jpg Deezall.JPG Sellon ability.png 04 23 2011 15 40 42.jpg SellonNeathianIntermission.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg H.bmp.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Sellon and Anubias.png Anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg|Anubias z Sellon Anubias i sellon odcinek 13.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png sellon 3 odcinek.jpg sellon cz. s 1.jpg sellon cz. s. 2.jpg sellon cz. s. 3.jpg sellon cz. s. 4.jpg sellon cz. s. 5.jpg sellon cz. s. 6.jpg sellon cz. s. 7.jpg sellon cz. s. 8.jpg selllon.jpg sellon i karta.jpg sellon i soon.jpg team sellon 2.jpg Sellon2.jpg sellon i shun 7.jpg sellon i shun zdziwienie 7.jpg sellon mowa do shuna 7.jpg sellon mysl 7.jpg sellon szkliste oczy 7.jpg sellon raport.jpg|Sellon zdająca raport dla Mag Mela sellon supermoc.jpg sellon zdziwienie.jpg szalona sellon.jpg Sellon z Aniubiasem.jpg|Sellon z Aniubiasem Cool-Sellon-bakugan-sellon-21986440-480-361.jpg sek.jpg mech.jpg niu.jpg ScreenShot016.jpg sella.jpg sellon głupia mina.jpg sellon sie kłania.jpg sellon usta.jpg sellon ciemnosć.jpg !Sellon!.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Seria Mechtanium Surge Kategoria:Drużyna Sellon Kategoria:Neathianie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Sztuczne formy życia Kategoria:Słudzy Mag Mela